You Don't Need Her  Wam
by xJennaNoelx
Summary: Sam has been getting less sleep and worse grades since his break up with Quinn. Will he find comfort in the last place he expected it? -One-shot for now unless you guys want more.. Wam pairing. Lemons. :3


WPOV

It was a Wednesday afternoon as the students piled into the choir room after school for Glee Club. Ever since Emma went to Vegas and got married to that overly cocky dentist, Carl, Will had been feeling extremely lonely, and he was beginning to see people who were in love everywhere he went. Will sat at his usual place in front of the class, watching all of the young couples file in.

First it was Tina and Mike. Mike led Tina into the room, grabbing her hand and spinning her gently before taking two seats on the top row of chairs. After that, Brittany rolled Artie to a spot as far away from the first couple as positive, shooting a look at Tina before taking a seat on Artie's lap.

Santana and Mercedes followed, and even though Will didn't think they were technically a couple, the two divas had been enjoying each other's company a lot lately. Rachel stormed in the room next, towing a silent, as always, Finn. She was talking to him about color schemes and flowers, no doubt planning their wedding, while he let her pull him to a seat next to Tina and Mike.

Lauren was away on an AV field trip, so it was Quinn and Puck who entered next, holding hands. Quinn had recently decided that she wanted to give her father of her child another chance, after kicking Sam to the curb because he 'hadn't been paying enough attention to her'. It was scary how much Will knew about his student's personal lives.

All of the students except Sam had taken their seats and were talking amongst themselves. Will waited another 5 minutes before getting up and clapping his hands together, "Okay. Well, I guess we've waited long enough, let's get started shall we?" He asked, passing out some sheet music to the students when the door opened, and Sam slipped in.

"Uh, sorry Mr. Schu, I'm here now." He announced in a soft voice, his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Okay, Sam. Take a seat," He instructed, handing him some sheet music and giving him a small pat on the back as he went to take a seat that was isolated from everyone else in the class.

SPOV

Sam was having a shitty day. He had started it off waking up late after only sleeping two hours the night before. He had to take a quick shower, and had no time for breakfast. When he went down the stairs his mom had immediately started yelling at him for his grades. She told him he was grounded and to come home right after Glee.

Then he went to school and the last person he wanted to see was standing three lockers down from him, of course, with her hands all over Puck. He got lectures in all of his classes about his grades, and how often he'd been falling asleep, and the reason he'd been late to Glee was because he had fell asleep in his last class and the teacher had sent him to the counselor's office.

The red head had been trying to talk to him about his sleep habits, but he couldn't concentrate on anything she was saying. Ever since she'd broken Mr. Schuster's heart, he couldn't find it in him to have any respect for the woman sitting in front of him, so his mind wandered to the reason he'd been getting two hours of sleep every night since Quinn broke up with him.

He sat in Glee club by himself, not singing, and not talking to anyone, just sitting there, blankly staring at the sheet music Mr. Schu had handed him. When everyone got up and started filing out of the room, he reached down to grab his back pack before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

WPOV

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second?" Will asked the blonde sitting in front of him. When Sam looked up, Will saw the dark purple circles under his eyes and his gaze became more concerned.

"Sorry I haven't turned in any Spanish assignments Mr. Schu, I'll get—"

"That's not what I wanted to talk about." Will cut him off, pulling a chair up and sitting on it backwards, facing the younger boy. "Is everything okay? You look exhausted and I heard you got sent to Miss Pilsbury… Howell's office today but that you didn't want to talk to her. She told me she's worried about you."

"Oh, is that what she said?" Sam snapped back, shrugging out from Will's touch and looking away from him.

"Sam.. what?"

"Why do you even like her?" Sam asked, looking back into Will's eyes with obvious hurt in his expression. "She broke your heart, just like.. just like Quinn.." He said getting up and shoving his chair to the side.

Will got up and placed a hand back on Sam's shoulder, "Sam.. I love her." He didn't know why he was telling one of his students this, or why Sam had gotten so upset when he had mentioned her, but his only focus at the moment was comforting the boy.

Sam turned to face him, grabbing a hold of his shoulders, "You don't need her." He said softly, tears running down his face before he bent down and pressed a kiss on the shorter man's lips.

Will pulled back and shook his head, "What are you doing, Sam?" He asked, his hands trembling. He couldn't do this.. could he? He looked up into the blonde's face, studying his gorgeous features that he really hadn't noticed until now. He had to admit he wanted Sam… but he wasn't gay.. was he? No. He'd been with Terri for 17 years… not that their marriage had worked out… neither had his relationship with Emma for that matter, and they were the only two women he'd ever really been with. As Sam turned to leave, Will grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Sam..." Was all he said before their lips met again.

SPOV

Sam's hands moved immediately to his teacher's waist, untucking his shirt and then starting to unbutton the buttons from the bottom up. When they were all successfully unbuttoned, he all but tore the shirt from Mr. Schu's body, his hands continuing to roam up and down his bare skin. He let the older man slide his shirt up over his head before pressing their bare torso's together.

WPOV

Will felt Sam whimper into his mouth when their bodies rubbed together. The younger boy had flawless abs, and his weren't half bad either. One of Will's hands slid to Sam's waist, and the other reached up to cup his face, trying to comfort the blonde who had let out another whimper. Will pulled back and looked up into his eyes, "Sam.. we don't have to do this… we shouldn't do this." He said, his hand still caressing his student's cheek, as he reached over to wipe away a stray tear.

"b-but I want you.." Sam whined softly, his bottom lip trembling a little. Will reached out and kissed it gently, then pulled back and walked towards the door.

SPOV

As soon as Will walked away, Sam felt tears of anger and betrayal spring back into his eyes. He wiped at his eyes furiously, gritting his teeth when he heard the door shut. He bent down to pick his shirt up off the floor, and was in the process of turning it right-side-out when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. He jumped slightly, turning back around to see Mr. Schu standing there.

"What are you doing with your shirt?" He asked, taking it out of Sam's hands and dropping it back on the floor.

"You.. I thought you didn't want me… this, I mean." He said with a confused look on his face.

"I just had to lock the door, Sam." His teacher said with a smirk, pressing his lips to Sam's collarbone. "I have to admit, it's probably not the best idea.. but how could I not want you?" He asked, sliding a hand down his side, and pressing their lips back together.

Sam smiled for the first time since him and Quinn had broken up. He reached down and started to unbutton his teacher's pants, pulling him towards the piano. When he successfully had Will's pants around his ankles, he positioned himself behind him, angling his head and kissing him on the neck. "Well, you're gonna get me then," He purred into Mr. Schu's skin, reaching down and extracting a Trojan from his back pocket before unbuttoning his pants and letting them slide to the floor.

WPOV

Will chuckled a little at his student's statement. He wasn't used to being taken control of in the bedroom. Sure, Terri ran everything in their lives when they were together, but when it came to their sex life, that was the one area where Will had complete and utter control. He couldn't help but feel a little apprehensive yet excited when Sam shimmy-ed his boxers down his waist a little and bent him over the piano.

Will waited as his student pulled his own shorts down, and slipped the condom on himself. He felt Sam's cold hands trailing down his back and then his lips on his neck, kissing up to his ear. "Play something for me, Mr. Schu." Sam whispered in his ear and Will was eager to comply, running his fingers over the keys adeptly, playing the tune to _Almost Lover_ by A Fine Frenzy, turning his head, his lips meeting Sam's.

SPOV

Sam turned his head to the side, sticking two fingers in his mouth since they didn't have any lubricant, and then placed them at Mr. Schu's entrance. "You ready?" He whispered against his skin, kissing across his shoulder blade and down his back. When his teacher nodded a yes, he pushed his fingers into him, grinning a little against Mrs. Schu's skin when it caused his fingers to fumble on the keys.

"Keep playing," Sam said, moving his fingers inside Will quicker, slipping a third one inside, trying to get him ready, but trying not to hurt him at the same time. With the sounds his teacher was making, Sam figured it would be okay, so he withdrew his fingers and spit into his hand, rubbing it onto his erection, and then repeated the action once more before placing himself at Will's entrance.

WPOV

As soon as Sam pressed into him, he stopped playing all together. It hurt, but it also felt good at the same time. He gripped the edge of the piano roughly, trying to bite his lip and not let the string of profanities come out of his mouth.

Sam bent down and whispered into his ear, "Shit, you're tight, Mr. Schu… Come on, talk to me." His student said sensually, as he felt him reach around to grab the base of his erection.

"_Fuuuck_," Will moaned, turning his head to the side to kiss Sam again. There was something about Sam's lips that were just… He didn't even have the words to describe it, but it had been better than kissing Terri, Shelby, and Emma… put together.

SPOV

"Yeah, you like that Mr. Schu?" The quarterback groaned, pounding into the man below him, watching him shiver and tense the muscles in his back. He leaned over again and grazed his teeth along the skin of his neck, stroking Will's member slowly, pivoting his wrist as he brought his hand up and down his length. "Fuck, you're so hot." He grunted out, getting more turned on by the noises his teacher was making. "The readhead doesn't deserve you." Sam flicked out his tongue, licking all the way up to his ear, keeping his thrusts up, reaching his free hand out to graze over Mr. Schu's chest and roll his nipples in between his fingers, trying to get him to make the most sound as possible, rewarding every melodic moan that came from the man's lips with more intense thrusts.

WPOV

Will couldn't help but moan after every movement of the blonde inside him. "Christ!" He breathed out, beginning to rock his hips back against Sam's thrusts, arching his back and letting his hands slip back down to the keys, wincing a little at the off-key sound they made. At that moment Sam slipped out of him, and he felt hands on his shoulders, spinning him around. The younger of the two gripped the back of Will's thighs and lifted him up around his waist.

"Sam… do you think this is such a good idea?" He asked with a worried expression on his face, grabbing onto the blonde's shoulders, worrying he would be too heavy for Sam to hold.

"Please." Sam scoffed, "I'm a football player… Beiste has us lifting weights every day. You're fine. Now put me in you again," He instructed, and Will reached down to reposition Sam at his entrance.

SPOV

Sam pressed Will up against the wall, thrusting back inside of him groaning and tipping his head back, moving his hands up his teacher's thighs, gripping his ass, and resuming his thrusts, pressing his lips into Will's when he felt Will's nails dragging down his back. "Mm, you like it rough, Mr. Schu?" Sam growled, pressing their lips back together and then pulling off the wall a little before slamming them both back up against it, thrusting up into him roughly. "Tell me what you want. Say my fucking name." He growled into his ear, kissing down his neck to his collarbone and biting at it.

WPOV

Will couldn't help but wonder where all of this pent up aggression had been come from. Sam seemed like a relatively quiet and happy kid when Will had first met him, and never in a million years would he have thought that he'd be – literally – on the receiving end of aggression he didn't even know he had in him.

Will dug his nails into the young quarterback's back, pulling his face closer and mashing their lips together then pulling back, "Sam," He moaned, kissing him again, "Christ, Sam. Fuck me." He tried to keep his tone quiet in case any of the other faculty was around. He felt Sam's pace quicken and the blonde's grip on his ass tighten. Will watched his face as he came, and pressed their lips together again.

SPOV

Sam let Will down carefully and then immediately dropped to his knees.

"Uh.. you don't have to Sam.. I" Mr. Schu stuttered as he reached down to cup Sam's face.

"I want to." Sam grinned, "Besides, you'll like it. I promise." His grin widened and he slipped his teacher's length into his mouth. He started towards the top, swirling tongue and pivoting his head, slipping more of Will's erection into his mouth at a time.

"Sam. Fuck!" Will moaned as Sam continued his motions. When the tip of his length hit the back of Sam's mouth, he pushed farther, sliding it in his throat and humming a little, sending vibrations down through his shaft. "Shit, are you trying to kill me?" Will moaned, taking a fist full of Sam's hair, and guiding his head along his length.

Sam chuckled and brought his hands up to the backs of Will's thighs, digging his nails into them as he blew the older man, then sticking two of his fingers back up him, flicking his wrist on the up-strokes and hearing Will moan loudly. "Christ. I-I'm gonna cum.." He warned Sam, but he kept his movements up until his teacher came with a grunt, swallowing it all and then moving up to place a kiss on his lips.

WPOV

The two men got dressed quickly, and as Sam headed for the door he turned and gave Will a hug and another kiss on his mouth. "Like I said… you don't need her," as he slipped a piece of paper onto the piano and left.

Will picked up the piece of paper and opened it up, looking down at Sam's phone number.


End file.
